


Skinny Love

by peacheuwu



Category: BNM BOYS (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst?, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Whipped culture, dont let the 2park tag die, jihoon being in-denial, tags will be updated as story progresses, thirsty for 2park bcs i miss them, woojin being the total flirt he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacheuwu/pseuds/peacheuwu
Summary: Skinny Love (n.) — when two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway.5 times Jihoon showed how whipped he is for Woojin and 5 times he tried denying it.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> ayo! it's peacheuwu at your screens. this work is still unbeta-ed so expect lots of errors ahead.

"Oi, Park Jihoon!"

Jihoon snapped out of his reverie as he heard his name being called, turning around to see no one who seemed to be trying to catch his attention. The blonde-haired lad shrugged it off, thinking it was just part of his daydream and went back to studying for his Biology test.

"Park Jihoon, notice me you piece of shit."

That can't be his daydream, can it? Well, he wouldn't want his imaginary boyfriend calling him a 'piece of shit', moreso in a public space where everyone could hear him shouting curses next to Jihoon's name.

But like what he did, he ignored it, thinking it was his stressed out brain trying to tell him things. He had to admit, studying for their Biology test had taken a toll on him, wringing his brain into a mere raisin.

"Jihoon, you greedy devil why won't you look at me?"

Yep, Jihoon is indeed going crazy. Bigtime crazy. The lad bangs his head on the table, closing his Biology book with a bang and starts banging his head again, pretty sure it was bruising from how hard he was hitting the wooden table.

The voice sighed, teetering between the amused and concerned line. Jihoon stopped the banging as he rest his cheek on the surface of the table, mimicking the voice's sigh.

"You're dumb."

"I know." Jihoon speaks to no one in particular, pretty sure to see eyes turn his way as he confides with the voice in his head, just mere seconds from breaking down and stripping his head from hair because: (1) Why does he suck at Biology and; (2) Why is the voice so familiar he can't put a finger at whom the voice belongs, probably because he's stressed and had suffered momentary amnesia from banging his head to hard.

Jihoon sighs again and buries his head on his arms, trying to catch some sleep to relieve his mind of stress. Ah, the weather is good, the wind is deliciously cold against his skin and Jihoon swears that if hadn't been for his goddamn Biology test he would've brought with him his picnic blanket and relax under the shade of tree.

The voice laughed before clearing his throat, this time Jihoon could feel its breath tickling his neck and its gaze piercing right through his soul before it spoke:

"Nae sarang Hoonie."

There, he can't possibly mistake to whom the voice belongs. The nickname was all too familiar as Jihoon felt his heart doing abnormal somersaults and the butterflies causing a riot in his stomach. He knows who and he would pick him out of the crowd without zero doubts if he hears him again in an unfamiliar place.

"Woojin—" Jihoon pauses as he looks up to see Woojin smiling down at him, snaggletooth peeking out with the sun's rays as his background and, oh god, he just found the sun jobless with that image of Woojin.

"—you fucker." Sweet, Jihoon says to himself, a nice way to greet your crush is by dissing him right there and then on the spot. Of course, he had to get his revenge because Woojin called him a piece of shit in front of many people.

"Aw, nae sarang Hoonie is as sweet as ever. Come here and gimme some sugar." Woojin sits down beside Jihoon as he tries to attack him with his kissy lips and the latter had to act as if it was disgusting even though his heart is flatlining at the younger's affection. 

"Nobody wants to give your bitter soul some sugar. Go suffer." He pushes Woojin off of him as he scoots away, making Woojin pout, almost making him take back his words.

Almost.

Woojin had tried to scoot away from him too, jokingly sulking at Jihoon's response when he noticed that he was at the seat's edge, causing him to fall off. A mess of arms flung as he tried clutching onto something to prevent his fall, his unfortunate victim being Jihoon's Biology book. Woojin tumbles off of the seat, back thudding on the grass underneath and book's hard edge landing on his nose. The fallen lad yelps in pain as he mumbles a few curses, all while Jihoon was laughing his bum off at his misfortune.

Jihoon can't possibly be in love with a total klutz, can he?

"Instead of laughing, why don't you help me up? My nose hurts like a bitch."

"Oh, it hurts like you, huh?" Jihoon quips, standing up and trudging towards Woojin's fallen figure, towering over him. "Say 'please' first. Beg, kitten."

Woojin sneered at Jihoon, rolling his eyes before he raises his arm. "That was fucking kinky, I didn't know you're into that kind of kink. Now PLEASE help me up, HYUNG." Woojin made sure to make it sound as sarcastic as possible but Jihoon shrugs it off nonetheless.

The blonde-haired lad stretches his arm out to Woojin, bending slightly to give the younger enough leverage. Instead of helping himself up, though, Woojin pulls Jihoon towards him, causing Jihoon to stumble and land perfectly on top of the other lad.

What caught Jihoon off guard was when Woojin plants a kiss on his forehead before he tried to sit up and push Jihoon off of him. It left the older of the two stuttering for words, which Woojin thankfully doesn't notice.

Woojin stands up and dust the dirt off of his pants as he shoves the book to Jihoon's chest and he strides off to the building without looking back.

And perhaps Jihoon does hate Woojin.

He hates him for being so unpredictable and for making his heart race so madly.

"Fuck you, Park Woojin." He shouts.

The mentioned boy raises his middle finger to Jihoon, back still turned as he walks away, making Jihoon chuckle and forget his stress.

Jihoon catches himself staring wistfully at Woojin's figure, now small from the distance. The lad asks himself if he does like Woojin or that he was just caught on the younger's flirting schemes.

He chooses the latter and hopes that it is what is should be, since he can't fall in love with his best friend. Not now, not ever.

"Fuck you, Park Woojin." He whispers to himself.

He blames his stressed out brain for thinking of sappy things about Woojin and he bangs his head onto the table again. He had to be insane to fall in love with his total klutz and rude best friend.

"I'll never fall in love with you. Watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open for any kinds of criticism as long as it's going to help me improve my work. do hit me up or comment down below and let me know what you think


End file.
